role_play_gridfandomcom-20200216-history
Varan
Varan (バラン Baran) is a tri-phibian kaiju and an RP character used by Gallibon the Destroyer. Personality Varan is kind of a jerk, but one with a heart of gold. They are fiercely defensive of their lake, making sure that they are the only one in it. They don't like confrontation, but they fly into a rage whenever someone attempts to disturb it. Though not aggressive otherwise, they're abrasive around other kaiju, only being fully calm around Anguirus , and being slightly calmer around their neighbor Manda. After Manda's death, they have let their beloved lake fall into disrepair, and do nothing but stay at the bottom, only periodically raising up their head to breathe. They do not interact with any other kaiju. History In 1999, Varan was living among Earth's other monsters on the human-monitored Monsterland. When the Kilaaks took control of the island and its inhabitants, Varan disappeared as the alien invaders' global assault was initiated. After the Kilaaks' control was broken, Varan spectated alongside Baragon and Manda during the Earth monsters' fight against King Ghidorah at Mount Fuji. Once King Ghidorah and the Kilaaks were defeated, Varan and all the others monsters returned to Monsterland in peace. Varan then resided at Monster Island, where he would spend most of his time at and became friends with Manda and Gaira. One day, when the impostor known as Mimikyu disguised himself as FoxMask, Varan flew into Toronto, which was peculiar as he rarely left his home of Monster Island. As he scrounged around, he found and instantly ate what he had been looking for: a large, colorful, and partially-frozen from the blizzard fruit. However, just as he was about to leave, Varan noticed Frosty and FoxMask fighting. Knowing that something was not right, that something was wrong with his apparent friend, Varan snarled ferociously at the creature who at least looked like FoxMask. Flying at FoxMask and kicking him with both feet, the apparent shadowblood responded uncharacteristically and slashed Varan with his shadowy sickle. A large gash appeared in Varan's side, but still he got up. Meanwhile, Frosty had managed to sneak up behind FoxMask, aiming both grenade launchers at the back of his head. Varan screeched and sent a sonic ray at FoxMask, distracting him long enough for Frosty to fire. A cloud of smoke engulfed the faux FoxMask from the explosion, obscuring him. Suddenly, a flash of dark light was all there was to warn Varan of the fake's return. Using his Odachi, FoxMask sliced Frosty cleanly in half, killing the evil snowman abomination then and there. At this point, "FoxMask" revealed himself, with numerous tears in his "armor". Two scribbly dots took the place of his eyes as a crudely drawn-on smile appeared on his mouth. Letting out a cry vaguely similar to FoxMask's, the new creature prepared to combat Varan once more. The veil had been opened, and Mimikyu had been revealed. Shadowy claws grew out of Mimikyu's hands as he lunged at Varan, dodging the sonic beam sent at him. Slashing an M on Varan's chest to make him scream, Mimikyu got another tear in his armor as he was hit by a sonic beam. However, the M gash on Varan's chest opened and burst with shadow energy, causing him insurmountable pain. Varan screamed as his blood boiled with shadow energy. Filled with adrenaline and fury, the smaller kaiju glided into Mimikyu and fired a sonic beam at close range. As a hole appeared in his mask, Mimikyu sounded out another cry that began to sound less like FoxMask. Pulling out his Odachi and sickle, Mimikyu slashed across Varan's chest with each weapon at once, causing the kaiju to scream in pain. As blood poured from his back, Varan rammed into Mimikyu. The faux shadowblood headbutted him in retaliation, only to be headbutted back just as hard. Mimikyu then headbutted Varan hard enough to put a crack in the former's mask and break the latter's skin. Varan then fired a sonic ray in response while still in locked heads with Mimikyu, making more cracks in the mask and causing him to scream in fury. Mimikyu plunged his Odachi and sickle into Varan. As the smaller kaiju tried to kick him with two legs, Mimikyu grabbed Varan and slammed him into the ground hard. Varan was bleeding profusely, but he wouldn't give up; he blasted Mimikyu quickly with a triage of sonic beams. Screaming with fury as his armor gained more holes, Mimikyu lunged and slashed Varan repeatedly with his dual Odachi and sickle. As Varan stumbled back, a blur of energy zoomed past Mimikyu. This kaiju was a good friend of FoxMask, and he would not let a villain like Mimikyu impersonate him. This kaiju happened to be the reborn Earth Defender, Neo Zardoris. As Mimikyu began to get doubts, Neo Zardoris came at him with surprising speed as Varan fell down, out of the battle. The M on his chest began to twinge with shadow energy once again, only to dissipate as Mimikyu's confidence faded. Neo Zardoris slashed at Mimikyu's stomach, but he wasn't done just yet; the fake shadowblood did a backflip over it, slashing at the defender of Earth with his own claws. Neo Zardoris blocked the slashes with his forearm blades, slamming his elbow towards Mimikyu's face. Ducking just in time, the Disguise monster slashed at Neo Zardoris with his Odachi and sickle in a whirlwind of slices. Opening his palm, Neo Zardoris sent a teal beam of energy at the fake FoxMask's legs. However, Mimikyu blasted the ground beneath him with dark energy, sending himself flying over the beam. In mid-air, Mimikyu sent eye lasers at Neo Zardoris. The friend of FoxMask blocked them with his fore-arm blade, launching his own slash energy wave at the dark impersonation with the other one. Mimikyu blocked the wave with his own conjured from his Odachi, only to be damaged hardest not by attacks, but by words. Neo Zardoris slammed into Mimikyu from behind, or tried to: Mimikyu barely was able to dodge, pushed on by adrenaline. Sending a beam of shadow energy at Neo Zardoris, the earth defender blocked it by making an X form with his arms. As his fist glowed with neon energy, Neo Zardoris punched Mimikyu, who barely blocked it with his Odachi. However, Neo Zardoris then crushed the blade in his hand and hit Mimikyu obscenely hard with his Dragon Fist attack. Mimikyu's FoxMask armor broke into pieces. As Neo Zardoris tried to pin the fallen kaiju down, Mimikyu disappeared into the shadows, appearing behind the Neo kaiju and sidestepping his elbow slam. Suddenly, an all-too familiar voice rang out across Toronto. FoxMask had arrived. Taking out a belt, the figure used his Henshin, front-flipping as the belt's core spun and absorbed darkness. The one and only FoxMask cracked his knuckles in front of Mimikyu as Neo Zardoris greeted him. At this point, any confidence Mimikyu shattered, and with it his mask got multiple huge cracks in it. His drawn-on smile flipped upside down into an expression of terror. As Neo Zardoris, eager to pummel Mimikyu, prepared to fight, the impersonation of FoxMask begged for a chance to explain himself. FoxMask was merciful enough, but Neo Zardoris only reluctantly agreed to hear Mimikyu out; Mimikyu was a lonely and tragic being, as it turned out. At that last sentence Mimikyu's mask completely shattered, destroying his disguise. Being the great hero that he is, FoxMask told Mimikyu that he had to be a hero by himself. Mimikyu apologized, Neo Zardoris made up with him, and the three left peacefully from Toronto a the blizzard faded. Varan would later appear to help Anguirus 1968 out when Ghidestroyer first came and took him to safety. Unfortunately, later on, during the attack against Ghidestroyer at Sou Vuaga, Manda was killed. Varan was utterly devastated by this, and this was made worse when MekaGoji actually forgot that Manda had even been there at all. Varan later flew back to Monster Island, bitter and melancholic. They later felt Ghidestroyer's power rising as it reached its final evolution, but did not attempt to assist in the fight. Abilities * Glide Speed: Varan can fly around the speed of Mach 1.5 * Invulnerability: Varan is invulnerable to most human weapons and can even eat bombs. * Combat Skills: Varan has never actually been seen in combat against any other monsters much. He used his tail to level buildings in his original film, which may indicate how he'd fight in combat. He also has spines which might possibly be of use against other giant monsters. Trivia * This version is more based off the second generation one from the Destroy All Monsters. The original Varan version would end up becoming Obaki Varan. * Varan was originally used by Flaredragon00 and is now used by Gallibon the Destroyer. Category:Role-Play Characters Category:Bestial Kaiju Category:Kaiju Category:Flying Characters Category:Varan Category:Earth Defender Category:Tokusatsu Category:Tokusatsu Character Category:Tokusatsu Hero Category:Heroes Category:Lawful Neutral Category:Reptilian Kaiju Category:Unknown Fate Category:Average Intelligence Category:Genderless Category:Characters (Gallibon the Destroyer)